The Game
The Game is the third episode of the first Chapter of Milo's Adventures: The Hero of Light. This episode first aired sometime in 2011 and was rewritten for the purpose of this wiki in November 2019. Synopsis Milo arrives at Auqra's Lake and learns about a secret hero training ground called "The Game" and finds out it is not as innocent as it seems. The Game "Machi." Milo said holding his hand for the creature to shake, "My name is Milo." Machi attempted a hand-shake, but his wing didn't quite do the trick. "Yes, Milo! I've been expecting you... Um, where is he?" Milo's face went dark. "Machi... Link... he's gone. He sacrificed himself to save the prisoners up in Jiho Valley. He told me before he died that you had answers for me. I don't mean to ask so suddenly, but strange things have been happening to me lately. Who was that man from before? Who are you, and who was Link?" Machi stared at the ground for a moment in silence, mourning the loss of his friend. "Link's first mission was to retrieve you, Milo. Let me start at the beginning." Milo took a seat on the ground and prepared to listen. "That man you saw was Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. His origins are unknown, but about 25 years ago he lead a war against this realm's greatest defenders, the Elemental Masters." "Who?" Milo asked. He was totally lost. "The Elemental Masters were an elite group of warriors, each of whom specialized in their own attributable powers. Bamos was the Elemental Master of Darkness, inherited from a great evil that existed long before Time had a name. Bamos had a great lust for power, and in order to become the ruler of this world, he vowed to destroy each and every Master..." Machi's voice croaked. He seemed to be holding back tears. "Bamos had yet to reach his full potential, and knew full well that he could not destroy each individual Elemental Master, so he chose to use his powers of Dark Magic to curse those who he did not murder. The Elemental Masters who did not perish in the war had their memories erased, their form's mutated, or they were exiled. Those who he did not punish joined his army. By the end of the war they were vanquished, but Bamos' power waned. Since then, Bamos has been in hiding, waiting for his energy to recharge so he can take over." "Huh," Milo said. "So why was he after me?" "You are the last Elemental Master, Milo. Your father was the Master of Water, and he survived. He survived long enough that he could have you. Have you ever noticed that you could do strange things when around water?" "Only recently... are you telling me that my father wasn't just an inventor?" "Yes. Zorcob Frost was one of the greatest Elemental Masters there was. When your powers started to surface, Bamos found out, and so did we. Link and I were the last stands against Bamos. Our task is to find the lost Elemental Masters, and return them to their rightful state, so we can finish the war that was started 25 years ago. Link's first mission was to find you, but it seems he has not made it back..." "You want me to join you? Wow... that's a lot to take in." Milo took in a deep breath, "But I'm in. I've seen what Bamos is capable of, and I trust Link. I'll become part of your team, and I'd like you to teach me how to use my powers." Milo stood up now, confident in his choice. After Bamos took his home away, and then his best friend, it's only right now that he take a stand. "Wonderful!" Machi cheered, "I will assist you in your journey. Together we have to stop Bamos before it is too late." "Right." "Come with me, there is one thing you must see before you begin your training." Machi leads Milo through the gates of Auqra's Lake and into the main building. Inside was a capsule with wires that hooked up to a large monitor. "This is the final test for you to prove yourself. Inside that tube, you will be transported to a virtual reality world known as The Game. It was created by your father to train heroes like yourself." Milo took a closer look at the capsule and gasped, "wow, my dad made. this? Incredible... How do I enter?" "That capsule there. Your belongings will be digitally coded into there as well, so no need to worry. Are you ready?" "I am. Beam me in." Milo stepped into the capsule. "Downloading... in 3... 2... 1..." Machi pressed the switch that transported Milo into The Game. Seconds later, Milo resurfaced in the virtual reality world. In front of him was Level 1: The Emerald Maze. It was a small looking maze that was only about 30 feet on each side, and 8 feet off the ground. Machi spoke through the console into a device in Milo's ear, "There are 3 'Levels' in The Game, each of them harder than the last. Remember, if you die in The Game, you'll respawn in the outside world unharmed. I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck." "Thanks, Machi," Milo said entering the maze. Milo completed the three levels with ease and retrieved the key to the final room. Milo unlocked the final door and entered the room before him. In front of him now was the capsule to return to the real world, and a boy around his age waiting for him there. "Welcome to the end of The Game, my name is Nicholas. I'm the curator of The Game." the boy held his hand out for Milo to shake. "Thanks! You know it wasn't all that hard, I finished it in only twenty minutes..." "I saw! You know it takes others much longer. Those with the soul of a true hero have a much easier time completing it than those who don't," Nicholas smiled. "What about you? What do you do here all day?" Milo asked. Nicholas gestured to show the whole room, which was quite small, "I wait here for people like you to complete the challenge. I've completed it once before, and hey, we got the same exact time!" "Really..." Milo wondered. "How long has it been since the last person came through here?" Milo asked. "About 5 years." "Wow... That must be lonely." Milo said. Nicholas smiled, "sometimes." After that day, Milo would return to The Game almost every day. Saddened by Nicholas' story, he wanted to make sure he had a friend to be with to pass the time. Milo would eventually return to The Game without need to complete the challenges, as he had already mastered them perfectly. One day, Milo met with Nicholas, and their daily chat was interrupted by a sudden tremor from outside. The room shook, and the ceiling was picked right off. The Final Boss was malfunctioning, and it was angry. "Shit! Stay back, Nicholas, I can handle this!" Milo tried to fend off the final boss, but it was no use. The enemy grabbed hold of Milo and began to tear him in half. "Milo! I have to do something..." Nicholas said. He looked around the room for help and noticed the room key still in the door. he took the key out, and took it in hand, then climbed up the Final Boss's back and thrust it in its eye. The enemy dropped Milo, and Nicholas fell off. "Hurry through the capsule, you should go!" Nicholas helped Milo through. "No!" Milo stopped. "You should come with me. You've been waiting here for so long, this is no place for someone like you to stay!" Nicholas looked back at the enemy, who was suddenly storming towards him. Nicholas barely got a chance to look back at his friend before he was torn to pieces by the monster. "NICK!!" Milo cried for his fallen friend and re-entered the capsule to return home, so as not to fall to the same fate... When he emerged back at Auqra's Lake, Machi had his arms folded. "What happened?" Milo was crying and holding his arm. He just lost what made The Game special. "Hello?" said a familiar voice from outside. "..." Milo sprinted out of the capsule into the outside of their base. Standing there was Nicholas, who was looking confused and relieved. The two best friends embraced each other and hugged. "How are you here? I thought you were the curator of The Game? Weren't you programmed in?" Milo asked, still with tears in his eyes. "I- I thought so too–" Nicholas said when he suddenly had a flash of memories... He saw himself and several other people with magic power fighting against a dark enemy... "I– I just remembered something... I'm a human from Ogaji. I'm a warrior, but I don't remember what kind... I was disgraced in a battle against someone powerful... But I can't remember anymore..." Milo nodded, "So you must not remember how you got into The Game either... That's ok, if you don't have a place to go, you can join us." "Join you? Are you sure?" "Of course. We need all the help we can get if we're going to stop Bamos." Milo smiled and gave Nicholas a pat on the back. "Welcome to the team." Cast * Milo Rivers * Machi * Nicholas Rogers (first appearance) * The Key Keeper Final Boss (first appearance) * Link (mentioned) * Bamos (mentioned) Locations Visited * Auqra's Lake * The Game (first appearance) Trivia * The Game serves as Level II in the video game adaptation of Milo's Adventures, Milo's Adventures: The Original Story. * Milo saying "beam me in" is a reference to Star Trek when they use the teleporter and say "beam me up." * In the original script, after Nicholas had died, a funeral was held from within The Game that included his entire extended family (which were also dropped from the script.) ** Additionally, Nicholas was meant to be an android the whole time. * This episode slightly inspired the premise for Season 27: Update 1.14.4, which has Zack, Lavender, and Tom return to The Game after almost 40 years. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers Category:Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Ogaji Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes